Don't Forget
by carebearfrost
Summary: An entry for DancingRaindrop's forum contest. One-shot. "I will always love you." Sonny sighed and remembered the days when they were in love. When she could see that flash of love in his eyes. When he loved her back. But it was gone now. Review!


**Hey guys! **

**So, this is an entry in **DancingRaindrop's **forum contest, and I had this one awesome one-shot that I'd been working on for like, FOREVER, but of course it got deleted /: So I whipped this one out and did some re-adjustments (I wrote this one around two weeks ago) but in order to make it more . . . special lol, I put all the flashbacks and such in. So, pretty much what I'm trying to say is don't hate if it sucks, it took me about an hour to write it lol. Mostly cause something happened to me that got me in the mood to write something angsty. **

**Yes, that's right. This is a sad one ;) Which, I don't know about y'all, but don't you just **_**love**_** reading/writing a good angst? I'm not saying that this one's any good, cause it ain't lol, but just in general. **

**Okay, well now I'm rambling. So, here you go, enjoy!**

**OH! Btw, the stuff in italics are flashbacks. In case you couldn't figure that out. **

**(:**

**x.x.x.x**

*Real loss only occurs when you lose something you love more than yourself.*

"_Will you marry me, Sonny? Because I want to spend forever and eternity with you, and I want to know if you do to. Do you love me that much?" Chad asked, bending down slowly on one knee. _

_Sonny gasped, beginning to cry. "Seriously?" She asked in a small, trembling voice. Chad grinned his Chad Dylan Cooper grin. _

"_Seriously."_

**Three and a half months later**

Sonny fingered the necklace he gave her with a sad smile. She ran her fingers over the diamonds, then the sapphires, then lastly the topaz. Sonny sighed dejectedly as she remembered how he gave her this.

Diamond, sapphire, topaz.

"_S-Sonny, I. . . think that I-I-I," Chad stumbled over his words. Normally calm, cool and collected, Chad had become horribly nervous._

It was so romantic, that evening. Definitely one of their best dates. He had told her he loved her. A smile played along Sonny's face as she reminisced on the amazing feeling she had gotten when he had emitted those three words, I love you.

"_Spit it out, Chad." Sonny giggled, thinking about how adorable he was when he was nervous._

"_I love you!"_

Diamond, sapphire, topaz.

God, she missed him so much. He was alive, yes, but not the same. He would never be the same. It was too late for that. She had given up to all hope that he would be okay. Sure, he was fine. Sure, he was famous. He had survived, he had awoken. That's all that freaking mattered.

"_Is this Sonny Munroe?" The gruff male voice came over the phone. A groggy discombobulated Sonny looked at the clock and saw that it was past three in the morning. _

"_H-Hello?" Sonny mumbled, half-asleep. "Who is this? Why are you calling me so late?"_

"_Sonny, my name's officer Martin. I'm afraid someone very close to you was hit by a car." _

_Sonny jolted upright, immediately awake. "Oh, my god! What? Who?"_

"_A man by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper."_

Well, not to her.

Sonny shook her head slightly, as if trying to stop thinking about him. He told you to go away. He said he doesn't love you. Get. Over. It.

But she couldn't.

"_Please, tell me he'll be alright." Sonny whimpered, staring at the doctor, "He has to be okay. He proposed to me last night! He can't just. . . d-d-d-," Sonny broke off with a sob, unable to finish her sentence._

_The doctor gave the crying brunette a sad smile, "He's in a coma right now. He could come out anytime, hours, days, months, decades." _

Sonny desperately wanted him to look at her the same way again. To see that warm, familiar glow in his eyes.

That would be wonderful beyond words. But one could only dream.

"_He's moving! His eyes are opening! Oh, my god!" Sonny shrieked, immediately pressing the button for a nurse to come into the room. She stared at Chad's pale face, his all too cold hand and prayed that after a month and a half, Chad would awake from this horrible coma. That it was for real._

_Suddenly Sonny was staring into piercing blue eyes, and she gasped, "Chad!"_

It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them through the little pieces. 

She had started rubbing the necklace harder, her finger roughly tracing the edges of the beautiful stones. 

Diamond, sapphire, topaz.

_Chad blinked and sat up in his hospital bed slowly, staring at Sonny in confusion. "W-Who are you?" Chad asked quietly, cocking his head to the side._

_Sonny froze. Looking in his eyes she saw not one bit of remembrance, no flash of warmth. Just cold hard confusion. "You don't . . . remember me?"_

_When Chad shook his head no, Sonny's heart shattered into thousands of pieces, blasting her into a living nightmare._

She needs to get rid of this. Take Tawni's advice. This stupid necklace (Along with the ring, but everyone knew that she couldn't get rid of that) had caused her to much. It wouldn't do Sonny any good if she kept it.

"_You have to remember me!" Sonny gripped Chad's hand tightly, trying not to cry. "W-we dated for five years! You proposed to me a couple of weeks ago, we w-were g-g-gonna get married!" Sonny sobbed, staring at Chad intently and willing for him to remember. _

_Chad just shook his head, "I remember being on Mackenzie Falls. . . I remember being famous. . . I just don't remember you."_

Every time she see's him, calm and collected, she loses her breath, her heart starts pounding, and she is painfully aware that she isn't over him, and he is. 

Sonny squeezed the necklace tightly, her palm touching the three familiar stones. 

Diamond, sapphire, topaz.

"_I can help you remember! Your brain just can't forget someone so important to you like that! I-I can tell you stuff that you did, how you proposed, some of the wedding plans-," Sonny rambled, desperately trying to fix the situation that was spiraling downhill. _

"_Sonny, come on. I woke up a month ago. You'd think I'd remember someone as important as you." Chad said with a shrug, looking around the small coffee shop to make sure no one saw them together. _

"_Wait. . .do you think I'm making this up?" Sonny demanded, "Because I'm not! Chad we were in love! Why do you think I'm fighting this hard for you to remember? You were the _best _thing that happened to me, and marrying you was going to be the best decision in my life. And you know what the incredible part was?" Sonny tried to get her voice to sound strong, but it wasn't working. "The incredible thing was, that _you _felt the same way. You, Chad Dylan Cooper, loved me back. So I _refuse _to throw all of that away, b-b-because I love you!" Sonny resisted the urge to groan when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was so darn emotional._

Sonny shakily held the hand with the necklace over the fire, trying to gather up the courage to drop the piece of jewelry into the wretched flames. She took a deep breath. One . . . 

"_Sonny, I'm sorry. . . but my life is so complicated right now, with me trying to figure out what was I can or can't remember, and you're just adding all of this unwanted and unnecessary confusion. I think it would be best if you just left me alone." Chad spoke slowly, staring at the ground._

Two. . . 

"_W-What?" Sonny whimpered, "I can't. . . we're going to get married. . . you can't just expect me drop all of that like a rag, can you?"_

Three. . . 

"_Sonny, get this in your head! I. Don't. Remember. You. I don't love you. You need to get over it and leave me alone."  
_

Sonny gasped and jerked her hand back, not able to toss it in. Stumbling backwards away from the fireplace, Sonny tripped and her hand was flung sideways, loosing its grip on the necklace. As if in slow-motion, Sonny's eyes widened helplessly as she watched the necklace sail through the air and then fall onto the tile with a sickening crack. 

A low moan escaped Sonny's lips as she saw the diamond, sapphire and topaz explode into a shower of thousands of small rocks. 

Diamond, sapphire, and topaz had just changed. 

Destroyed, shattered, torn. 

It was Karma. Sonny wasn't going to get rid of the necklace, so of course it got rid of itself on its own. Great. 

A tear trickled down Sonny's face as she watched the now shattered necklace on the floor. Unable to take it anymore, Sonny curled into a ball at the foot of the sofa, sobbing quietly. She wished, oh she so desperately wished, that things could just go back to normal.

"_I will always love you." Chad said, his blue eyes shining, "And I want this necklace to show you that." _

Well, normal ended a while ago. Sonny squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the old Chad, the one that actually knew who she was. 

But the sad thing is, Sonny can't do anything about it. She's done. Chad doesn't care. End of story.

"_I will never stop loving you." Chad whispered, holding her hand tightly._

But what broke Sonny's heart most, was that he did.

**x.x.x.x**

**(:**

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Like I said, I literally sat down and just changed this all up in less than an hour, so that's the reason it's kind of sucky. It depresses me that I had this amazing unused plot for this one-shot, and I wrote it all out (it was **_**super **_**tricky to write, trust me) and it got deleted /: **

**I will most likely come back to this one-shot and make it into a full story. If you've read my story remembrance, this one-shot is from that. So once I'm done with Frosted Glass I'll make this a full story. Maybe. It depends. ;)**

**Okay, so PLEASE review! I'm entering this in a contest, so I need all the feedback I can get! Ooh! And if you're a member of the forum, PLEASE review! (: **

**So basically, just review. **

**-Emily(:**


End file.
